Bones built into Skelletons
by Monisse
Summary: There are single bones that built into a skeleton, as there are single moments that built into her lifetime. A collection of one-shots, mostly about B/B.
1. Bones Built into Skelletons

There are single bones that built into a skeleton, as there are single moments that built into a lifetime, specially in her life. This fiction is intented to be a series of one-shots in the lifes of the characters. They could be set anytime in the series focusing small moments that make a lifetime.

**_Timeline:_** First season, Pilot

I don't own Bones and it's carachers, they are all property of Fox network. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**__**Bones built into skeletons**_

_Bones_. They were her life… and death. For them she had done incredible things over the past few years. The eagerness that fed her beaming curiosity and the thirst for the truth and discovery that lay in the basic structure of a human body, sometimes led her to dangerous paths.

_The skeleton_. It was a complex maze of knowledge made up from 206 single fragments of bones. Each one of them held a deep buried story that she listens to carefully, and in those moments, nothing else mattered in the world, just those white pieces. Those white simple pieces that made her life.

She knew everything about them and after three degrees she pleased herself and her own superior intelligence by working with them, for them, in a close and clean environment that was her laboratory.

Life was smooth like this. Everyday surrounded by the ones she understood, the bones of the long past ones, but sometimes she wished for more. Something that could take her out of this safety cage and into the real mess of the outside world. One day, her specialty would be higher evaluated and her skills to read the dead ones would be appreciated in the community.

That day came, on a hot summer morning when the breeze was nothing but a warm breath, when the agreement was signed. From now on the country's high federal security would work alongside with the most brilliant minds, solving the most bizarre crimes. Of course she was an essential piece of that game. Soon after that, she was assigned what she dreaded the most, a _partner_.

Thoughts wandered far away as she stood high in the platform in the centre of the lab. The tall figure of the woman bent over the evaluation table with a million sharp pieces of them. _Bones_. A skull, or what was left of it, was spread all over, a small pile of senseless pieces that she knew too well. Her hands brushed over her short fiery hair, hanging it wisely in a tight pony tail. It was time for work.

These were the moments in time where she would find her inner peace, when she could connect with the person that secretly lived inside, not the cold, distant doctor. Her experienced fingers run over the materials gathering specific pieces and placing them together. From time to time, a flash of adrenaline would pass by her eyes. Some big blue orbs that could be easily mistaken by sharp ice cubes. The meticulous work was going on and on, pieces fit together like a puzzle. One puzzle that she understood completely.

Little by little her work was taking shape and form, the finishing product was smoothly taking the somewhat form of a human skull. Knowing that in the end of it, she would have a face, a face that could be identified and soon enough laid to rest with the sense of dignity that it deserved.

That was what she was doing now. **_Building bones into skeletons_**.

Giving them back some sort of life after the grave that could tell so many stories, but all of them were horrible. There was no story in the bones that she couldn't read, nor a single one that she avoided. She welcomed them, cared for them. By giving them their peace, she fought to find her own on the struggling sea of her heart.

The work has stopped and while in it, many hours had passed as she lost track of time. Her part was done, now it was up to her so called partner to put it into action and give both of them peace of mind. Carefully she examined the final piece, no flaws, no mistakes, before laying it softly on the table.

Seating tiredly on the nearby chair she let the tiredness of the day wash over her. Her body and mind had been running on pure adrenaline and couldn't take it any longer. With a long sigh, her arms came crossed upon the table and her heavy head laid above them, letting sleep take her away from this little _momentum_ in her life.

A moment when she would always be _Dr. Temperance Brennan_.

I really hope you enjoyed this little introduction to Temperance. I tried to stay objectivly into her character, she's really tough to write. Would love some reviews, they are always apreciated!!

_**Monisse**_


	2. Defenition of Partner

Second one-shot. Hope you like it!

Timeline: Somewhere in the first episodes of Firsts Season

* * *

**Definition of Partner**

The early morning found the doctor seating in the shadows of her office with only a small table light to illuminate the surroundings. It was a large place, a comfortable one to accommodate the highly intelligent and PhD mind that she was. She always prided herself for big achievements and successes through her life, an evidence of that is she standing at this high position on a laboratory facility serving the community.

Days ago she was hired a partner. She still shivered at the thought of working with someone barely knowing him. Her methods were clear and over analyzed to archive the objective, her objectives. No living intruders in fancy dark suits and badges on their hands were needed. She could take care of herself just fine. Actually, come to think about it, she didn't want anyone nearby her, she was self-sufficient like that, no one meddling around her bones, squeezing answers out of her, hurrying the long and detailed process of examining evidences, driving her mad!

_Partner_. Until a few days ago a foreign word to her life. Deep inside her heart raced with fear, fear to deal with a breathing and walking human being. Normal people tend to find her boring and social awkward, and she was pretty sure he would be no different.

The word still spinning around in her brain, connecting all the possible previous references to the term. Nothing came. Reaching to her side where a long shelf of books stood, her index finger searched over the hard covers until finding the right one. A dictionary. That would provide some intelligent answers to her brain, needing to be fed on interpretation. Opening the book on the right page, her eyes dwelled over the tiny lines of mechanical writing. There it was.

'**_Noun_**.'

'_A spouse or domestic partner_.' No. That could not be. They were nothing to each other, in fact complete strangers. Although she found him quite attractive in the social standard and surrounding culture, she was not searching for _that_ kind of partner. She went reading further into the lines.

'A _dancing_ partner.' Not that either. They did many things, but surely dancing was not included in the package of fighting crime and digging up bones from the most unpredictable places. There was one last line in the definition.

'_Someone who is associated with another in a common activity or interest . . .' _She smiled with inner pride at herself. That single line would definitely identify what all of this was about. Working together as a team, to do what they both did best, find the truth to sooth both their minds and souls, finding redemption.

He was the tough guy, the male cop with a crushing mind who did what had to be done, without mercy. Interrogation and catching murderers was his _forte_. The murderers that connected with the victims she found first hand, listening and reading bones, ultimately allowing them the final peace, the deserved peace, by finding the answers.

Although they had a rough start, neither of them acknowledged the others presence or the _modus operandi _characteristic of their different jobs, they respected each other above all. Once, she said that she wanted to help him in what he did, and he kindly welcomed her inside his world and space. With time, they find a way to rub some sharp edges in the relationship and work properly and professionally.

She closed the book and placed it back in the shelf among many others that held some questions or answers, always at a hand reach. Away in the corridor, a hurried pace could be heard coming straight into her direction. Her body immediately stiffened an irrational anticipation of what was to come, and the person that was to enter the office. She came to know that pace very well.

Her partner came rushing thought the open door to stand in front of her desk, a hand in his hip, the other holding a file. Presumption and pride written all over his face only to be betrayed by the adoring gaze of his brown eyes looking intensively at hers, the mix of his cologne and male perfume danced in the air in between. Black suit, clean and white dress shirt adorned with a skinny blue tie, cocky could be read in his flashy red belt buckle. That was the perfect example of an alpha male specimen. Opening widely her eyes in excitement, she knew exactly what was to come, her favorite words.

"_We have a case."_ He said flashing his best smile, his white teeth showing. Without waiting for an affirmative answer, he strolled out of the place making his way out of the door only stopping half way to look over his shoulders, still smiling.

"_Are you coming Bones?_"

"_Don't call me Bones._" She muttered half annoyed, half delighted under breath while grabbing her coat and bag, turning the lights off.

She strolled after him, her shoes eating the space that made them apart, quickly reaching to his side. He slightly looked to his right, just to find her pretty face wearing a friendly smile that matched his own.

Even with their differences, their own ways to work and dig around, they found themselves accommodating to this new challenge. Deep inside she was proud to work with him. Her partner, _Special Agent Seeley Booth_.

In a short while, with their partnership developing, she learned a good lesson for life, partners don't stand behind one another, they walk _side by side_.


	3. Silent Void

Here's another one-shot!

**Timeline:** Somewhere in the three seasons.

**Silent Void**

The afternoon rays of light cascaded down over the city streets, surrounded by tall buildings made of stone and iron, a metal forest for living beings. A black SUV speeded through the rush hour, avoiding the maniac traffic and the _crescendo_ noise of motors and horns. Inside the car were two persons, not strangers to one another.

He was looking straight ahead, eyes never leaving the streets, his mind concentrated on the new found ability of driving without looking to his side. Next to him was a young woman, her blue gaze looking out of her side window, lost in thoughts. The final rays of orange sunset illuminated her loose curls, highlighting her hair in a hungry red shade. By this time it was obvious that his eyes couldn't avoid themselves from the beauty of the moment, despite the circumstances. His half closed eyes to the bright sun had come upon the heavenly painting. It looked like if God himself made his best strokes upon the figure of the woman beside him.

They had been in a solid argument. Who was she kidding? They had been fighting… _again_. But what was it about? Religion? Politics? His extremely huge ego? Her self-centered mind? She didn't remember anymore. It was an irrefutable fact that sometimes her brain was too close to her mouth, even thought it was a physical impossibility. She praised the truth above all mere things in life, at least her truths, and from her mouth it was the only thing that came out.

In fact her brain raced miles per hour during their little fights and the thin filter layer that stood between her thoughts and words was forgotten leaving her to say awful things that hurt him like a thousand razor blades through his heart, without her own pride giving space to apologize.

This time was no different; she played over and over again the conversation in her mind. Knowing him for so long she knew the exact words and expressions that would send him back to his own pride and leave her to her miserable life.

But all was not her fault. Sure she always told the sharper words but it was due to his inability to understand her anthropological points of view that all of this came down. His pride blinded his eyes not leaving reason as an option. The way his eyes would darken and roll with exasperation as he was stabbed merciless by her accusatory words. The way he seemed to not have anything more to add leaving her with the last sentence of the discussion and turning his solid gaze back to the road and the outside world.

That's what happened today.

The silence in the car filled all the gaps between the two occupants, like an immaterial barrier keeping them stay apart, their thoughts and hearts not connected anymore. A silence so deep and uncomfortable that made both their hearts sank.

This situation hurt to the very core of her heart. She couldn't bare being like this with him. Not with her _partner_, not with her _friend_. The one friend that actually understood her, beyond this single moment where their heads were thicker than reason, he was always by her side, with some touch or word of affection and care. He was, simply, the constant in their rational equation. The one she could turn to for help or for a good laugh by the way.

But both their prides wouldn't allow making truce with their different points of view or their minds. Each one of them stood in different corners of the car, entertained with the commotion outside, letting the world inside stagnate in time.

She sighed with her eyes turning to the ambient inside. After a deep thinking she made peace with her mind and hoped he had made it too. Yes, there was no one else in the world she would rather be with, in this silent world. Her eyes searched his in expectation so that they would cross way with hers. They did, and her heart started beating again.

Sometimes all that was needed was a simple turning of his soft lips and her day was made. Just like that, she felt herself smiling back at him, a silent apology in her eyes that mirrored another in his own. They would be just fine. She couldn't avert her eyes from his; they were locked in this moment hoping to last forever.

She would do anything right now, anything just to hear the single word he wanted so much to say, and end this **_silent void_**.

_If there's something we could do,  
To escape this silent void,  
Just a word that we could say,  
That would burn this silent door,  
No we can't stay here no more…_

_And there's no one I would rather be with,  
Nothing I would rather do,  
Cause I've got this dream, this heart that beats,  
Outside this silent world, and I've got you._

_We can leave this silent… void._

**_David Fonseca – Silent Void_**

This is my favourite one-shot of the many I've ever wrote. Plus I recomend this music vehemently:)


	4. Alma Mater

Sorry, It's been a while since I last updated this collection, since then been busy in another story. I hope to go on with writing this ones too. Hope you like this one. Alma Mater means Nurturing Mother in latin.

**Timeline:** End of First Season

* * *

**Alma Mater**

Nothing, absolutely nothing she has ever lived until now, would prepare her conscious mind for what was to come. It was on a busy day, a thousand of things to do, testify in court of law, preparing to write a new book and so many people around, pushing her senseless to see this and that.

It all begun with a simple skull. One more skull among the thousand ones she ever saw in her life, this one had no particular difference, until she saw the face that belonged to it, in her best friend's super intelligent computer.

She wanted to scream to the top of her lungs, it was all wrong, everything was wrong, it couldn't possibly be. The ever so stoic doctor loosened her cold manner and ended up shouting at her friend accusing her of mistakes that couldn't possibly be.

Her long legs run as fast as they allowed into the platform, rapid hands grabbing the case file from her assistants hands and heading into the closure that the office provided, leaving a very speechless team behind.

He entered the facility, strolling in his self assured pace, looking for his partner. She was nowhere to be found, so he decided to go into her friends office, coming face to face to a bright holographic image, an image he recognized immediately, questions were asked by the surrounding people as his heart sank deeper and deeper in the imaginary quick sand of the situation.

Rolling on his heels he headed to her office, finally finding the figure of the woman seating in front of a desk, hands holding a rusty piece of her past and tears in her eyes.

Her mother had been found.

Another presence could be felt in the room, exactly next to her. A form of a warm body that she had grown used to, he stood by her, concern in his eyes and arms crossed over his broad chest.

He has called her Temperance. If she hadn't been drowned in her own sorrow, she would have smiles at that. Probably, it was the first time he pronounced her name, directly at her, calling her by her giving name and not some bogus nickname. But this was no time to smile, rather it was a time for tears and confrontation with the buried past that was now coming rushing back at her, to haunt her present, reminding that she once had a family.

His tone was strong and kind at the same time, he wasn't joking around nor trying to smooth the reality over her, instead he just stood there, protecting her and allowing her to go home and rest.

At the end of this long day, both realized that they had been caught in a giant storm, a huge hurricane destroying everyone and everything in its path.

Learning about her past was probably more difficult that confronting her future, and a strong ache was now making room between the memories that were enclosed deep in her mind, they all came out like a flood at an open dam while seeing the false image of her mother, the return of her brother and the unbelievable truth that her previous life had been a lie, a sordid and dirty lie.

Right now she stood in a green landscape that could easily be misplaced by a lovely place if were not by the million white headstones. She had endured the final goodbye to her mother without shedding any tear and her face was a perfect sculpture of a marble statue, no emotions there.

But he knew better for he could read her like an open book and even though her face was blank, her eyes told more that he wanted to know, making his chest tight and uncomfortable.

In the end her closest friend left, everyone went back into their lives, leaving the place in silence with only two persons behind. Once again, she found herself in a peaceful quietness outside, although inside ran a turmoil with an insane rage.

Allowing all the gates to open, she let her body be flooded by the contracted emotions and suddenly her legs were too weak to support all the weight of the world. Kneeling in the damp grass at her feet her eyes came crushing upon one single name carved on stone, a forbidden name since 15 years ago, and she cried. Oh, she cried for her miserable life, for all the times she woke up in different houses that never were home again. For being left alone all those years ago on what seemed to be a happy Christmas morning, and the horrible realization that her mother was in fact, dead.

He, as a caring friend, had stood behind at a safe distance only to allow her the private moment of tears, a deprived necessity for so many years.

Arms crossed around his chest were a safety assurance that kept his from reaching out the small distance that made them apart and embrace her, assuring that all was going to be all right. His eyes had seen many things over the years, but nothing like this before. The tall figure of his partner, the woman that stood her ground, that didn't flinch, no matter what, that was so likely to be a tall building made of stone cold marble integrity was now crumbling in its own immensity and came crashing down in the moistened grass in front of another small piece of marble. Soft murmured sighs and held back tears were getting louder and louder as he crossed the remaining space and kneeled on the spot of ground next to her.

She had sensed his presence a long time ago, but it didn't mattered anymore, his ever hovering presence was a kind of comfort she wasn't used to. A blurred vision saw his solid form came closer and kneel beside. He called by her first name, for the second time that day. But right now, she was not Temperance anymore, she was Joy. And she was not Joy, she was Temperance. Confusion melting all over, as she looked into his adoring eyes and the last restraints loosened and she did what had been done before. Her arms came to close around his neck and her face buried deep in the space between his neck and shoulder, once again crying for self pity.

His arms did what was natural, embracing the slender feminine soul, pouring down some comfort.

"_It's going to be all right_." Was everything he could say to sooth her emotions at the time. It seemed to work because she no longer sniffled and cries couldn't be heard anymore when her face lifted to look into his reassuring one. Right there she knew, deep in her heart that he was telling the truth.

With great effort he stood up bringing her with him, turning away from the spot.

Both crossed the green fields, side by side, his warm hand resting in her shoulder, leading her away, out of the place where she buried her past.

Thanks so muchs for the reviews:) More will come soon!


	5. Lucky Artefacts

Who's the one who doesn't like Jasper?? I know I do love it!

* * *

**Lucky Artefacts**

There were a few physical things that she was attached to in life, like her mother's earrings. Those fine little ear pendants that he, one day, returned to her, making her realize how deeply sad she had been for losing the twin pair and how having it back brought the realization that objects do have an emotion significance.

She wasn't a woman who would pin emotions into solid objects; her rational mind always saw those as inanimate structures that, by no means, had a life or soul to express feelings. They were mundane and always mutating, just like emotions.

Some people had lucky charms, all kinds of tiny things, shaped of all forms, clovers, rabbit's pad, horseshoe, and… poker chips…

In those days when there wasn't nothing overly exciting to do around the lab, when there was no exquisite case to work, she usually found herself looking absently into the partially open door of the lab, expecting the cocky agent walking in his smooth expensive dark suit, a steady pace and a smile all over his eyes, always throwing his poker chip in the air. He would bury his right hand deep in his jacket pocket extracting the object of his searching, and in a self assured attitude lifting the blue plastic high in the air just to, suddenly; catch it with a swift move.

Once, in one of those late night conversations at the Diner by the window, he opened himself to her. She had been sharing, little by little, some aspects of her blurred past, the ones she still allowed herself to remember, not all memories were happy and some of them made her crawl with shame inside. By the time she ended he felt in debt, and sharing a little bit of his past felt natural. He said that he still kept a small token of his past with him, every day. A poker chip, safely kept deep in his pocket, the last one he earned in those wild days of gambling and betting his soul. That, he had said, was the reminding of his past and the start of a clean life, the one he had now. Whenever he felt frustrated or extremely excited, he would search for the simple plastic coin to obtain some peace of mind, it was his lucky charm.

No, she definitely didn't believe in lucky charms, and by the time, she had laughed without understanding how an object could bring such immaterial feeling.

She couldn't believe.

Until the day, she was offered her own.

It was all in a late night, terrible night, where he had found her seating in the comfort area of the lab, mourning deep in her sorrow. She could lie, tell everything was fine, but inside he could read her like an open book, no emotions in her eyes were a match for his intuition. That night she cried, let herself shed a lonely tear that rolled silently down her cheek making his heart ache in unison with hers.

He eventually comforted her, like he always did at the end of the day, easing a little of the weight she carried on her shoulders, the weight of killing another human being.

But suddenly, all that was done didn't matter; he was there, alive by her side, safe and sound, because of her actions. She now knew a single fragment of the pain he lived every day.

His hand came in her eye view, a single object nestled in the centre of his palm. Blue eyes opened widely in curiosity, he had bought something for her.

She reached a trembling hand into his, holding the object. It was a little pink pig, small ears, four hooves, small round nose, all too cute. A smile couldn't be helped on her sad face when the name of the thing was offered. _Jasper_. A pig named Jasper.

Now that she stood up right in the platform, dressed in casual clothes, a blue lab coat above them, hair into a tight pony tail, her hand instinctively came to rest into her pocket.

Her slender fingers caressed the smooth surface of a little pig, the one she carried everywhere she went, as her own partner strolled through the doors smiling in her direction.

Yes, she now had her own lucky charm.


	6. Keep on Tryin

Here's another one. I hope you enjoy because this is about one of my favourite episodes.

* * *

**Keep on Tryin'**

It _was being_ a tough day. Coming to think about it, it was a normal day, keeping in mind that she stood inside of a tornado that was likely to be her life. The past has, once again, caught up with her, in the most unexpected way. Her father was back.

In a quick pace she made her way thought the empty streets. Her long legs swinging in a steady walk and thin heels clasped the floor. She had her hands buried in a black coat, head down in deep thoughts. A thousand memories were running over her brain as she relived every single act of the day. She had lost and found. In the end she had found him, bruised and hurt but still alive and all she could thank was her father. Who knew? Her own criminal father helping to find and save her own cop partner.

The corners of her mouth twitched in a small smile remembering the rush she felt when seeing his tooth laying lonely in the filth apartment floor. Adrenaline rushed thought her in that moment, a consuming flame running on her veins as blood was replaced with pure anger, forcing herself to beat that woman, even though it wasn't her fault. And that sure felt good.

For a short amount of time she had her father and brother back. It sure wasn't the happiest family reunion, but even without admitting it, she was thrilled to see them again. Yet, she should know better. Everything in her life was fleeting, as that moment was. As soon as they had step in her life again they were gone, without a single regret. At least she had her partner back, safe and sound.

She silently thanked again for his return as she crossed the road to her destiny.

She lifted her head, only to be greeted with the most pleasant sign. In the other side of the street, behind a clean glass window, her partner was sitting at their favorite table in the Diner. His face was lightened up by his adorable and easy smile that reached his eyes, melting those pools of deep chocolate, making a comfortable warmth spread in her chest and her heart felt suddenly tiny over his gaze. Her mouth immediately responded to his happiness, giving him one of her truest smiles, the only one she could manage whenever her life was turned into pieces and he was the only one who stood to gather them.

She opened the door to the restaurant with a light push making the bell sound all over the place and quickly made her way to sit in front of him, as always.

A conversation has passed by them, she told him about her father and what he left behind on her apartment. A note with quick male handwriting and a crystal shaped dolphin. A beautiful piece that reflected the dim light of their surroundings.

The friendly conversation went off and without warning she hesitantly started to murmur a song and he softly went along encouraging her.

He didn't knew what shocked him the most. Her standing in front of him singing her father's favorite old song or the sound that she was producing. Her voice was smooth and clear flowing in a stream of notes as the lyrics softly left her smiling lips and encountered his ears. She sang beautifully. And for a moment the woman in front of him was a mixture of happiness and longing.

With wide smiles adorning both of their faces the _momentum _ended.

"_What about it_?" He asked, mocking curiosity in his tone, even though he had heard the father and daughter conversation over the phone early that day.

"_It's a good old song… right?_" She offered sincerely, still smiling.

A deep silence stood in between them, long and vast but surely comforting. In a swift move she reached out into her purse to grab a small paper bag placing it in the table between them. He eyed the bag with curious eyes leaving some space so she could explain herself and reveal the content of it.

Opening the bag with trembling hands, she offered "Take _one. They are really good_".

He couldn't help but smile while a wandering hand entered the open paper bag and touched something rough and sticky. Big brown eyes caught with crystal blue ones as his hand revealed a single cookie in front of her.

His hand reached to her, offering a single bite of her own offer, a single gesture of adoration. Opening her mouth, she let herself bite the chocolate piece and her eyes immediately closed, savoring the taste of her childhood almost forgotten.

With one single movement he took his hand again in direction of his mouth biting the rest of the cookie and tasting it, with the same adoration she did before.

"_Oh my… they are… divine!_" He said among chuckles and crumbs. His heart raced with the moment and the realization of what it meant. She was sharing her memories with him, sharing the memories of her happy past in the form of a simple pastry.

"_Those were my favorite when I was little. My mother used to bake them for me…_" But that was a long time ago, right now she was seated in front of her partner with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Not wanting to see her sad face anymore, he stood up grabbing the white bag on the table.

"_Wait, where are you going?_" Her eyes shot open in some kind of fear, her face a picture of disbelieve.

"_Come on Bones, let's go. I'll even let you eat some of these in the way_" His smile was intoxicating and brown eyes danced with young playfulness in his way towards the door.

"_Hey, those are mine!_" She poorly said in a half protest shaking her head slightly.

Standing hastily, she raced to catch up with him, laughing softly all the way until she placed her warm hand around his upper arm sending the other into the bag for another sweet. They exited the restaurant into the warm air of the street with the small ring of the doorbell closing behind them.

Yes, it _had_ been a tough day.

_Keep on tryin', I'm  
Tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you…_

**_Poco – Keep on Tryin'_**

Yay... well I think I'm leaving this as it is. It's halp completled, but I promise I'll be back to it whenever inspirations strikes again. Thanks for reading!

**_Monisse_**


End file.
